John Bacchus
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Kaine West: No Salvation'' : "I'd like to prevent any mistakes from being made. Because as I see it, Mitch - the enemy of my enemy is my friend. And you're stronger than most people I know. I'm not teaming up with you, and I'm not fighting you - but I'm gonna' warn you: stay out of my way." :::: -Bacchus's warning to Nazi Mitch, Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam John Bacchus was a major protagonist in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe. He is portrayed by Gabe Sagherian. A founding member of The Clan alongside Captain Jumpa, Bacchus dedicated his life to protecting ancient artifacts such as The Crumbs. He and The Clan fought many battles against Bread Nelson and the U.B.N.V.A., who sought the artifact. After Bacchus and his best friend Sandy battled Nazi Mitch, he led The Clan against Biscuit Savage. After Savage's defeat, they realized The Crumbs were still missing, prompting Bacchus to set off on his own and find it. Bacchus's journey took him to Portugal, where he allied with bounty hunter Bjorn Alvarez before going insane in his quest for The Crumbs and its power. Bacchus returned to The Clan and tempted several members to secede and join his brotherhood. Jumpa led The Clan against Bacchus's team, which eventually fell apart, but The Clan reunited to destroy Nazi Mitch after he seized The Crumbs' power. Against his better wishes, Bacchus went with Jumpa's plan to disband The Clan after the loss of The Crumbs, yet he remained upset over this decision. Sandy ultimately encouraged Bacchus to reunite the team. Bacchus reformed The Clan following Jumpa's death, and sought to remake The Crumbs as its powers were fading away. The mission was thwarted by The Paleman and Bacchus's ancestor, The Creator. After most of his team was killed, Bacchus and Flynt fought Creator and Paleman. Though Bacchus destroyed Creator, Paleman mortally wounded Bacchus, but was subsequently killed by Flynt. Bacchus remade The Crumbs with the Forbidden Sword, and having fulfilled his destiny, he died by Flynt's side. Though the loss devastated Flynt, he chose to honor Bacchus's will and defend the artifact. History Bacchus was born into the Bacchus Bloodline, a powerful family dedicated to defending all things good in the world. His ancestor, The Creator, was the being who forged The Crumbs - an artifact of ultimate power. It is likely that the bloodline kept this a secret from Bacchus, as The Creator went mad and was condemned by the family. Many years later, however, this mistake would come back around - and Bacchus would be the one to atone for it. Along with Captain Jumpa, Glen Tennis and Vin Diesel, Bacchus went on to help create The Clan. Like the other members of the group, he dedicated his life to safeguarding ancient artifacts, most notably The Crumbs. Kaine West: No Salvation (2010 events) : Bacchus does not appear in this film; he is only pictured and mentioned. Bacchus, along with the other original members of The Clan, appears on a document that Rodney Nelson presents to Kaine West. Bread's Crumbs In the first film, Bacchus was summoned by Glen Tennis when Bread Nelson attempted to steal The Crumbs from the Tomb of the Bacchus - the resting place of Bacchus' ancestors. A battle would soon break out against Nelson, who used a duplicate version of the artifact, "Fake Crumbs", to poison The Clan. Bacchus was the first to attack, challenging Nelson before being struck down and curb stomped. Bacchus survived the ordeal, but was left weakened by the Fake Crumbs. Fortunately, Captain Jumpa discarded the artifact, saving the team. The Biggest Fish of Them All Shortly after the events of the first film, Bacchus went on vacation with his best friend, Sandy Sandler. During this time, Sandy acted very strangely, as he slept with snakes and ate cardboard. In the meantime, Bacchus grew an eye on his left cheek - a mutation he received from the Fake Crumbs (which they still believe was the actual artifact). Nevertheless, Sandy and Bacchus ignored the oddity, and spoke about what happened to "The Crumbs". Suddenly, Sandy has a panic attack, and runs out of his house screaming "Portugal". Bacchus runs after Sandy, and confronts him in a neighborhood. Bacchus takes the eye he grew and holds it up to Sandy's eye, which gives him a vision of future events. Sandy runs off again, and after Bacchus catches up to him, Sandy explains that they must battle a Nazi and continue their journey in Portugal. At that moment, the two are ambushed by Nazi Mitch, a villainous Aryan who fights Bacchus. The two clash in the street before Mitch grabs hold of Sandy and runs off with him. Bacchus goes off to rescue Sandy, who has been taken to Portugal by Nazi Mitch. In the jungle, Bacchus comes across a river underneath over a road - there, he is confronted by Mitch, who holds Sandy hostage while demanding Bacchus' third eye. Bacchus tricks Mitch and fights him, eventually stealing Mitch's plasma blaster and incapacitating him with it. As Bacchus and Sandy rejoice, they find that Mitch has escaped. As the two set off together, Bacchus feels something bad is going to happen. Tea-Eee : Bacchus does not physically appear in this film; another character who resembles him appears. '' Bacchus does not appear in ''Tea-Eee. Instead, a civilian named Dennis Palmer, who bears a striking resemblance to Bacchus, appears. The similarity is later noted by Colonel Crunch in the second film. Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo A year later, Bacchus meets with Glen Tennis, as The Clan holds a large meeting to discuss what happened to "The Crumbs". Glen realized that a fake version of the artifact was placed in the Tomb of the Bacchus, and it would poison anyone that tried taking it. Glen states that the real artifact is hidden in Mekron Woods. During the meeting, Bacchus mentions the situation he and Sandy faced in Portugal involving the eye and Nazi Mitch. Shortly after, Biscuit Savage arrives and attacks The Clan, with Bacchus making several valiant attempts to fight him. Unfortunately, The Clan is powerless to stop Biscuit Savage; he kills Glen Tennis, and retreats. With Glen gone, Bacchus assumes command of the team, which goes to Mekron Woods to find The Crumbs. Flynt does so, but Nazi Mitch steals the artifact, and tricks Biscuit Savage into accepting one of the Fake Crumbs. In the meantime, Jumpa experiences a vision of future events where much of The Clan goes rogue because of Bacchus. In this dark future, Bacchus goes mad in his quest for The Crumbs and its power, and has formed an alliance with Nazi Mitch. Several members of The Clan have also defected to Bacchus' side, including Sandy, Flynt, and Big Beard. Jumpa's Clan fights against Bacchus and his rogue team, with Bacchus fighting Jumpa. After Vin and Mahatma are killed, Bacchus strikes down Jumpa and spares him, saying they'll finish their fight later. This allows Jumpa to run away, and his vision ends. Bacchus, Vin, Flynt and Mahatma join forces with Lord Tyresius and Big Beard. Together, they stage a final assault against Biscuit Savage, who believes he has The Crumbs. Despite their best efforts, The Clan is overwhelmed, as Savage manages to defeat The Clan and consume the fake artifact to obtain its power. However, it destroys his body, sending him to the Conundrum Dimension. The Clan desperately searches for the artifact after the battle, but they're unable to find it. Bacchus then says he may know where it is, and they set off. Bacchus departs with The Clan after the battle and they meet up at his ancestors' tomb. There, Bacchus explains that Savage consumed one of the Fake Crumbs, and that the real artifact is still out there. Ultimately, Bacchus sets off to find the artifact on his own, moments before Jumpa returns to the team. Omega : "Omega" was released following "Hit the Crib", but it takes place directly after the second film. Bacchus does not actually appear in this film, as he's only mentioned. '' The day after Bacchus's disappearance, Jumpa and Flynt went to Placeville in search of Bacchus. Jumpa hopes to gain information from an old friend, a mercenary named Justin Bartisto. Together, the three of them battle and destroy Bartisto's deadly robotic clone, the J-1000. After the battle, Bartisto tells Jumpa that while he doesn't know where Bacchus is, the best place to look for him is through the U.B.N.V.A.. This later prompts Jumpa to lead an assault on the U.B.N.V.A. headquarters at the start of the third film. Jumpa X : ''Bacchus does not appear in this film; he is only mentioned. '' Four years into the future, in the year 2019, Vin has allied with a civilian named Dennis Palmer (who strongly resembles Bacchus) and protects him from the cyborg Jumpa X. Vin and Palmer head to Bacchus's house at one point, where Vin hopes to ally with his old friend. However, Palmer nervously asks Vin if he knows what happened to Bacchus, and implies that he either met a grim fate, or wreaked havoc in his quest for The Crumbs. Palmer doesn't confirm what happened, as he and Vin are confronted by Jumpa X. It is likely that in this future, Bacchus inevitably met his demise in 2017. The Conundrum Dimension Weeks after the events of the second film, Bacchus has taken on a new appearance - wielding a hockey stick, being shirtless, and riding a scooter throughout Portugal, where he searches for The Crumbs. Bacchus is also looking to claim a portal capable of accessing the Conundrum Dimension so he can save Colonel Crunch and Corporal Crunch. As he sets off on one of his daily quests, Bacchus receives a call from Sandy, who is concerned about his whereabouts. Bacchus assures Sandy that he'll be back soon, and that he's searching for the artifact and the portal. Bacchus arrives at the river where Sandy was held hostage a year earlier. While there, he is confronted by Bjorn Alvarez, a bounty hunter in possession of the portal to the Conundrum Dimension. Bacchus demands the portal, and Bjorn tempts him with one of the infectious Fake Crumbs - however, Bacchus avoids the hazardous object. A fight breaks out, with Bjorn winning and escaping with the portal. Bacchus pursues Bjorn and the two continue their fight in a neighborhood. Bjorn strikes down Bacchus and tries trapping him in the Conundrum Dimension, but Bacchus knocks the portal from Bjorn's hands. Bacchus reasons with Bjorn, telling him that he's only a pawn of Nazi Mitch, and he asks Bjorn to ally with him. Bjorn eventually agrees, and the two walk down the street together. While doing so, Bacchus asks Bjorn how to get someone out of the dimension, and Bjorn says that he hasn't figured that out yet - leaving Bacchus astonished. Hit the Crib : ''Bacchus does not actually appear in this film; he is only mentioned. '' Vin and Lord Tyresius head to Portugal, where they hope to find Bacchus or learn where he is. While there, they are attacked by a civilian, Kick. After disarming him, Vin and Tyresius confront Kick. Vin says they're looking for John Bacchus, and Kick remarks that they don't want anything to with him, as he's left a trail of destruction in his quest to claim The Crumbs. It is not known exactly what Bacchus did, although it is likely that due to his growing insanity, he killed several people during his journey. Tyresius and Vin persuaded Kick to ally with The Clan. Between Films After allying with Bjorn Alvarez, Bacchus goes mad in his quest for The Crumbs's power. During this time, he devised a plan to tear The Clan apart and form his own faction, which would be focused on claiming The Crumbs. At some point prior to the third film's events, Bacchus returned home to commence his plan. Sometime prior to the film's events, in his poor state of mind Bacchus struck a deal with Bread Nelson that involved Nelson enslaving several members of The Clan. Mahatma tried to stop Bacchus, but was killed by Bacchus in retaliation. Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam : ''"It's time, to finish this, Flynt. It's been far too long. And our lives have virtually been torn apart because of it. Tell The Clan what I plan to do - tell them, that I plan to unleash the power of The Crumbs!" :::: -Bacchus to Flynt Coal, after the botched raid on the U.B.N.V.A. Headquarters Captain Jumpa leads an assault on the U.B.N.V.A., during which Bacchus sends Bjorn Alvarez to attack The Clan. Bjorn sets off the headquarters' emergency alarm - forcing The Clan to flee. As Flynt exits the building, he comes across Bacchus, who aspires to obtain The Crumbs's power. To do so, he will head to Torture Wobbler Church to claim a spear capable of draining the power. Bacchus yearns for Flynt to join him in his quest, along with the rest of The Clan. Despite his reluctance, while also realizing that Bacchus is acting odd, Flynt is tempted by the prospect of claiming the power. He convinces several members of The Clan - including Big Beard and Reginald Wellington - to join Bacchus. : "Soon, the rain will fall, and cleanse the streets of the scum." :::: -Bacchus to Nazi Mitch, quoting his manipulative ancestor Flynt and Bacchus split up, with Bacchus heading to Torture Wobbler Church. Bacchus walks through the ruins of the church. As he enters the bowels of the structure, a mysterious voice in Bacchus' head leads him to find the spear above a window. Bacchus then calls Nazi Mitch. Instead of allying with Mitch as Jumpa saw in his vision, Bacchus threatens him and makes it clear that he won't fight or join him, and that he should stay out of his way. Despite their unsettling agreement, Mitch tells Bacchus that he likes his new personality, to which Bacchus arrogantly remarks, "God I love being me", before walking off. Shortly after, Flynt arrives at the church, and is surprised to find Bacchus with the spear. The deceptive Rasputin has taken The Crumbs from the U.B.N.V.A. headquarters, and broadcast a message over the airwaves urging everyone to meet him at Mekron Woods to take the artifact. In actuality, Rasputin isn't sided with Jumpa, Bacchus or Nazi Mitch, and simply wants to toy around with everyone. Bacchus journies to Mekron Woods with Flynt, and they find that Vin and Kick are already there in search of Rasputin. Bacchus threatens Vin and Kick, and in his paranoid state he believes that they have the artifact and are keeping it from him. Bacchus fights Vin and Flynt fights Kick, until Rasputin calls out to them from across the street. The former allies run across the street to confront Rasputin, who has the artifact. Rasputin taunts Bacchus and the others, keeping The Crumbs from them. Bacchus' patience soon runs out, at which point Rasputin unveils a bass speaker and uses it to incapacitate the group. Rasputin makes his escape, with Flynt, Vin and Kick heading downtown while Bacchus pursues Rasputin. However, Jumpa arrives at the scene, and confronts Bacchus as Rasputin escapes. Jumpa tries telling Bacchus that The Crumbs's power isn't for anyone to wield, and he denounces Bacchus for creating a rogue group in his quest to claim the artifact. Bacchus holds a grudge against Jumpa for the death of Glen Tennis, feeling that it could've been prevented had Jumpa been more loyal to the team and his friends. Jumpa tells Bacchus that he's become their enemy, and is now worse than the U.B.N.V.A. - infuriated, Bacchus bids farewell to Jumpa and departs from the scene. Bacchus leads Flynt and Reginald to the tennis court where Rasputin stands with The Crumbs. The Clan and Bacchus' Brotherhood confront him, with Jumpa claiming the artifact. Bacchus challenges Jumpa, telling him to go to Kerr Park so they can finish this. Jumpa sends Vin and Kick to Kerr Park with The Crumbs. As the two are confronted by Banny Passerini, the son of Biscuit Savage, Bacchus arrives with Reginald, Big Beard and Bjorn. The confrontation is interrupted by Rasputin and Flynt, who is possessed by a parasitic alien known as Tea-Eee. Flynt takes The Crumbs from Kick and fights both The Clan and the Bacchus Brotherhood. During the battle, Bacchus tries fighting Flynt, but he takes the spear and runs off. Bacchus retreats with his team, but at this point it's falling apart, as his allies have lost faith in him. : "I gave my enemies a sword, and they ran me through." :::: -Bacchus "admitting" his recent mistakes to The Clan Abandoned by his companions, Bacchus sets off on his own to confront The Clan - which includes Jumpa, Vin, Kick and Lord Tyresius. Both sides agree that Bacchus is failing and has lost control of the situation. Moments later, Biscuit Savage arrives at the scene, leaving everyone surprised that he survived. Biscuit Savage threatens Bacchus, and a fight breaks out between them. The Clan joins in and fights Bacchus, who holds up despite being outnumbered. Biscuit Savage rejoins the fight, throwing punches at Bacchus before lending a crushing blow to his stomach - seemingly killing him. After The Clan watches Nazi Mitch unleash the power of The Crumbs, he summons all of his adversaries to an overhangar - including Bacchus, who was resurrected by The Crumbs's power. Nazi Mitch electrocutes them with lightning bolts, but Tyresius harnesses the power of The Crumbs and uses it against Mitch. The Clan and the Bacchus Brotherhood unite against Mitch, turning The Crumbs's power against him - ultimately, Mitch is killed by the excessive power. After the conflict, Bacchus goes to the tennis court with Flynt, Vin, Rasputin and Reginald, where they find the spear and The Crumbs - which is empty and devoid of its power. Flynt remarks that the artifact's energy is no longer contained, and surrounds them at this point. Bacchus seems disappointed by this, and instead of being upset that the power is out of his hands - he's upset that his actions led to the artifact's destruction. The Clan meets various times to discuss what should become of the organization now that the artifact is gone. Despite Bacchus and everyone else agreeing that they should stay together, Jumpa chooses to disband the group. Bacchus parts ways with The Clan, as does everyone else. The Two Man Trio Almost a year after The Clan's dissolution, Bacchus remains upset that his team and The Crumbs are gone, feeling he no longer has a purpose. After telling him that Jumpa X was destroyed, Sandy tries comforting Bacchus and inspiring him to look past what's gone wrong. Bacchus expresses his displeasure over Jumpa having broken up The Clan, and Sandy tries convincing him to reunite the team. As Bacchus naps in his living room, Sandy walks in and says Lord Tyresius wants to examine the shell of The Crumbs. Bacchus tells Sandy that he's been thinking of reuniting The Clan, but doesn't think it's possible. Shortly after, he receives a text from Axel Gunner, the U.B.N.V.A.'s military director, who says he's captured Flynt and Vin. Bacchus sets off to confront Gunner, and Sandy tells him to be careful. Bacchus goes to the cul-de-sac near his house, where he confronts Axel Gunner and his ally, Kaine West. Bacchus mocks West and speaks with Gunner, who warns Bacchus that the U.B.N.V.A. will emerge once more. Bacchus shoves down Kaine West before battling Gunner. Yet with his biomechanical suit, Gunner swiftly overpowers him. Gunner drops his sword and fights Bacchus hand-to-hand, striking him down. Bacchus takes the sword and severs West's alien arm, which he throws at Gunner; he then stabs West with the sword. Gunner charges at Bacchus, but his hulking suit slows him down - Bacchus rams the sword into Gunner's jetpack and electrocutes it, destroying the suit. Paralyzed, Gunner falls to the ground, and Bacchus frees Flynt and Vin from Gunner's car. As they walk off, Flynt and Vin explain how they formed a group called the "Two Man Trio" after The Clan broke apart. Inspired by this, Bacchus then tells them that he's thinking of reuniting The Clan, to which Flynt smiles. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Bacchus finally reunited The Clan, bringing together his old friends for a final mission to remake The Crumbs, as its powers are fading from existence. He met with Vin and Rasputin to discuss ways of remaking the artifact. Rasputin proposed getting a device from Chernobyl that could contain nuclear energy, while Bacchus opts to find the Forbidden Sword, a weapon forged by his ancestors to harness The Crumbs' power and use it in battle. The Clan splits up and claims the device, while Bacchus awaits their return. When they come back, Bacchus holds a meeting with Flynt, Vin, Kick, Rasputin and Big Beard. Bacchus is uncertain about using the device, believing it resembles a bomb, so Flynt, Vin, Kick and Rasputin meet with Biscuit Savage to learn about the device's history. Savage explains that The Creator of The Crumbs built the device to ".]] destroy humanity. Astonished by this, Bacchus says that when he went crazy, he built a new artifact that could "harness" The Crumbs' power from a distance; while it didn't function, it could certainly contain the power. As The Clan agrees to claim the artifact and the sword, Bacchus receives a call from Reginald, who informs him that Colonel Crunch was killed by The Paleman. Enraged, The Clan runs off and faces Paleman. He proclaims he'll wipe out The Clan, and reveals he killed Captain Jumpa and Bread Nelson several weeks earlier. Bacchus tries fighting Paleman, but is struck down, as are all his allies. After the fight, Bacchus contemplates to himself. Flynt meets with Bacchus and consoles him, as they prepare to bury Colonel and Corporal Crunch at Mekron Woods. Bacchus and The Clan mourn their losses in Mekron Woods, but are interrupted by the arrival of Lord Tyresius, who is followed by Paleman and The Creator. Bacchus confronts them, and learns Creator is his ancestor. A fight breaks out, with Bacchus helping to battle Creator before he's knocked down. Before Creator can kill him, Big Beard shields Bacchus from Creator's axe, and is killed instead. As Creator departs, Bacchus confronts him and learns of his world-ending intentions. Creator knocks Bacchus unconscious to leave The Clan leaderless, while the team splits up to find the sword and the new artifact. Bacchus awakens several hours later and finds the Forbidden Sword sitting by him. After claiming the weapon, a ghostly Vin approaches him; he tells Bacchus the entire Clan was murdered, with the exception of Flynt and Kick. Bacchus is devastated, but Vin urges him to complete The Clan's mission and remake The Crumbs. Bacchus returns to his house in Portugal, where Flynt and Kick had gone in hopes of finding him there. Upon entering, Flynt starts yelling at Bacchus, shunning him and blaming him for The Clan's demise. Ultimately, the trio reconcile their differences and agree to pursue Creator, while Kick will go after Quinn Diesel, who murdered his father. : "I've got the sword, I've killed your master, and now I'm gonna' kill you." ::: - Bacchus to The Paleman, before their final duel The next day, Bacchus and Flynt confront Creator outside of the headquarters. After a brief confrontation, Creator attacks Bacchus and Flynt. Before Creator can fulfill his goal, Bacchus incinerates him with the Forbidden Sword after harnessing The Crumbs' power from thin air. Bacchus then runs off to face The Paleman at the track. In a climactic battle, Paleman overwhelms Bacchus and fatally stabs him in the torso. Before Paleman can finish him off, Flynt intervenes and kills Paleman with Creator's axe. Severely wounded, Bacchus takes the Forbidden Sword and unleashes its power into the new artifact - remaking The Crumbs. Weakened, Bacchus collapses. : "Protect it ... please ..." ::: - Bacchus's last words, to Flynt Coal Flynt runs over to Bacchus, who lies on the ground dying. Flynt assures Bacchus that he remade The Crumbs, and Bacchus pleads with him to protect it. Bacchus then dies, ending his bloodline, and Flynt and Kick mourn the loss. Despite Bacchus's death, his legacy carries on, as Kick and Flynt honor Bacchus's will and The Clan's memory by protecting The Crumbs. Kaine West: No Salvation (2018 events) : Bacchus does not appear in this film; he is only pictured and mentioned. After reawakening in Kosta's Pawn Shop, Kaine West asks Kosta Brando what happened to Paleman and Bacchus. This question overwhelms Kosta, who exclaims that The Clan and U.B.N.V.A. are gone, and enemies have become survivors. Trivia *Along with Vin Diesel, Bacchus is the most frequently recurring character in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe, appearing in seven of the series' thirteen installments - and he's pictured or mentioned in another four installments. Alias Odium and Tea-Eee make no mention of Bacchus. Category:Bread's Crumbs Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:Bread's Crumbs Characters Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:The Biggest Fish of Them All Category:The Conundrum Dimension Category:The Two Man Trio Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Leaders Category:The Clan Category:The Bacchus Brotherhood Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Protagonists